Bloons Tower Defence 7: Elemental Guardians
NOTE: Since this is my first conception, and that I'm not that experienced, you guys are free to edit this whenever you like! Just don't make spammy things or unneeded deletion notices. I'll do the towers and upgrades and you guys can do the maps! (also maybe difficulties lol) Also you guys can do the tables since IDK how to make those. Thanks. :) BTD7EG is a fan-made game made by TerraOfficial (and maybe others). It will be the first game in the series to have an official story mode, and the first non-fangame to have the Charge Tower and Plasma Monkey from BTDX (I give credit to RamafParty for making that game and those towers). As it's name implies, it has a new (original) tower, and new bloons (most of them are elemental). Towers Unlockables Heroes In BTD7EG, heroes now cost Monkey Money. However, they are free in sandbox. BTD7EG also adds new heroes. (will be finished soon) Upgrades (coming soon) Bloons For Story Mode bosses, click here. Difficulties Easy Bloons move slower, towers are cheaper and you start with 300 lives. Beating round 40 awards a bronze medal. Easy game modes: Primary Only '- Self-explanatory. '''Deflation '- You start with $30k cash, but you can't gain more. Banana trees and every cash-generating upgrades/skills are disabled in this mode. '''Medium Bloons move at normal speed, towers cost normal and you have 200 lives. Beating round 60 awards a silver medal. Medium game modes: Military Only - Also self-explanatory. Apopalypse - Once the game starts, it will never stop. How far can you get? Reverse - Rounds are pretty much normal, but bloons start at the exit and leave at the entrance! Hard Bloons move faster, towers are more expensive, you start at round 3 and you have 150 lives. Beating round 80 awards a gold medal. Hard game modes: Magic Only - Do I need to explain? Alternate Bloon Rounds - The rounds are different! Can you survive? Double HP M.O.A.B.s - M.O.A.B. class bloons have twice as much HP! What in bananas is happening? Fast and Furious (new) - Bloons move twice as fast! Bloons faster than greens move 3x as fast! Impoppable Bloons are even faster, towers are even more expensive, you start at round 6 and you have only 75 lives. Beating round 95 awards a platinum medal. Impoppable game modes: Half-Cash '''- Gaining cash in any way is halved. '''Support Only (new) '''- I think you know by now. '''Early M.O.A.B.s (new) - M.O.A.B. class bloons now appear earlier in the game! Powerless (new) - Your powers have been stolen! Can you still survive? Last Stand (new) - You only have 1 life! What's worse is that bloons are even faster! But on the bright side, every bloon you pop gives more cash. C.H.I.M.P.S. '- No '''C'ontinues, 'H'earts Lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey Knowledge, 'P'owers or 'S'elling. Bloons move as fast as Hard, so that's good. But towers are now even more expensive, and you start on round 9! '''Elemental (new) Bloons move at top speed, have more health (ceramics and above), and towers are very expensive. VERY. You start at round 15, and you have 25 lives. Beating round 150 awards a diamond medal. Elemental game modes: Super-Strong Exclusion (new) - All tier 4, 5 and 6 upgrades are banned! The Doubler (new) - Every bloon is now doubled in layers! 'Ultra C.H.I.M.P.S. (new) '- Same as normal C.H.I.M.P.S., but now you start on round 30, cash is halved, towers are at their top prices, M.O.A.B. class bloons have triple HP, rounds are more different, and you only have 1 life! If you manage to beat round 300, you are awarded the medal of elements, and you unlock a secret tower... Each difficulty also has a sandbox mode. Trivia * This is TerraOfficial's first conception ever. * Elemental Monkey is overpriced for a reason: he's literally a god. Also his upgrades are more expensive than the True Sun God upgrade from the Super Monkey. Category:Games Category:Sequels